The Seven Genetic Sins
by labrat love
Summary: the 7 deadly sins brought you you by the Largo kids, T for language and adult themes. LUST is up! I am well aware Luigi is the oldest...but for the purposes of the story i have made him the middle child, so sue me...but don't, as i do not own Repo
1. envy

**Hey it's me again Ratty, I'm back after quite a hiatus (darn college) and I'm flirting with a new category, Repo. This set will be the 7 deadly sins brought to you by the Largo kids. Sometimes it will be just one, or two, other times it will be all three. **

Envy

Luigi

Luigi sat back in the in his favorite chair, in the only fucking room in the entire house that was totally his; the only room where he _didn't_ feel like stabbing something, the only room where he could get away from _them_. He hated being the middle child, hated it with a flaming passion. Always competing with his social-face-stealing-butterfly of an older brother and daddy's little whore, for what for the attention of a man who is going to write them out of his will anyway. Then what will he have? He won't have…well, anything, _they'll just collect their losses and split_ he thought. Then he'll be alone. No loose, lab-coated bimbo's to push around, the only ones that weren't afraid of him were dead. No late night fucks in the graveyard with the local madman. No new faces, no zydrate, no nightlife, no fake Italian accents, no new gag inducing "arias" from little sis, No Mag (hell she was the only interesting spot in his life), Then there would be quiet, and darkness, no dad, no nothing, and he would be alone.

Amber

_What's so great about her? _Amber thought staring at a Genetic Opera poster. Just because she has some sob story people think she can sing. "I sing too ya know!" She spat at the elevator attendant, who gave no reaction. _And I'm naturally good at it, no fake eyes here!_ The elevator door opened and she stormed into her room. She paced back and forth furiously. _No stupid blind wanna-be sopranos can do what I do. She's nowhere near a beautiful as I am. I've got the most money, I've got the best friends, and nobody ever says no to a Largo. Besides daddy likes me best anyway the boys have to fend for themselves and I can have whatever I want. Whatever I want besides to star in the opera! "NO!"_ she screeched when her rage boiled over. She sank onto her settee, took a few deep breaths and composed herself. _Here I am_, she assured herself. It was only a matter of time until Mag danced with the Repo Man anyway.


	2. pride

Pride

Pavi

Pavi stood in front of his mirror fresh out of the shower, towel around his waist. Tracing the lines of his muscles with his eyes he smiled. Yes he had come a long way from that buck-toothed little oddball in the back of the class. Now he sported a figure cut enough to melt GENterns, or whoever else happened to come along. He got looks wherever he went, from women and men alike. Letting the towel fall to the floor he turned to admire the curve of his own ass, the scar barely visible. Perfection like this wasn't born; it had to be made, carefully sculpted. It had taken years, and countless surgeries, but he was finally done. _Michelangelo eat you heart out._ He smirked as he turned to his dresser, next to it a replica of David. He shuffled through his drawers finding just the right outfit for his mood. First he slid on a pair of black silk briefs, because nothing felt better against the sensitive skin, they were followed by black leather pants so tight they could be painted on. Next he donned his favorite silk cravat shirt with the lace sleaves. He topped it off with a high collared frock coat, buttoning the middle button to highlight his figure. Tucking his hands inside his pockets he discovered a pair of gloves, _perfect_. He had to look perfect, after all it's not every day you get to disarm one of daddy's guards.

**Only Pavi this time, but rest assured there will be more! If you want to be able to visualize Pavi's outfit visit the Gallery Serpentine website his shirt is under "menswear" and his coat is in "coats" (obviously!)**

**(reviews make me happy, and happiness means writing!) **


	3. lust

~Lust~

Luigi

Luigi sighed as he lowered himself into the marble tub. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the cool slick back. Opening his eyes he couldn't help but look at the poster at the foot of his tub. "Geneco presents The Genetic Opera, Blind Mag Live in Concert." Her hands were open and outward as if she were letting go of a bird, but for as long as it had hung there his eyes were drawn to one place; her mouth. He shuddered slightly feeling himself begin to stiffen. Ever since he met her Mag had been an endless source of fascination for Luigi Largo. She was delicate and at the same time indestructible. More than anything in the world he wanted to claim her, touch her, feel her beneath him, or hell on top of him, anyway he could have her. He was fully erect now; just thinking about how soft her skin must be how it would feel to press his lips to hers. Her full red lips, he had to keep himself from staring at them whenever she was around. Otherwise his head would be filled with thoughts of those lips closing around him, and he would have to leave and relieve himself of the consequence of those thoughts. He hadn't actually been to the opera in months because of that problem. The thought of explaining THAT to his father was unbearable_. Yeah dad, sorry I haven't been sitting through the whole opera, it's just, I want to take the soprano up to my room and help her hit notes she didn't even know she could reach. _Sighing again he closed his hand around his now rock-hard erection and began to stroke…

**So for all of you who have seen the movie with commentary the discussion of Sarah Brightman's lips during Chase the Morning inspired this fic…for those of you who haven't the commentary is fascinating and hilarious…I recommend it!**

**I'm thinking of continuing with the Luigi/Mag idea in some form…would anyone be interested? **


End file.
